El Sucesor del Héroe del Tiempo
by Novos-San
Summary: Esta Historia se ubica 15 años después de Ocarina of time, en una linea temporal en donde Link no fue enviado de vuelta al pasado sino que se quedo en el futuro, asi que les recomiendo jugar ese buen juego para que se les haga mucho mas facil entendar este Fic.
1. Prólogo

**NOTA:** Hey como estan?, soy Novos, y este es mi primer Fanfic de The legend of Zelda.  
Esta Historia se ubica 15 años después de Ocarina of time, en una linea temporal en donde Link no fue enviado de vuelta al pasado sino que se quedo en el futuro, asi que les recomiendo jugar ese buen juego para que se les haga mucho mas facil entendar este Fic.

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, los arboles tenían un tono verdoso oscuro, ese pequeño bosque era simplemente un espectáculo de colores a los ojos de  
cualquiera, el viento cálido soplaba con un poco de fuerza, en medio de este bosque estaba nuestro héroe, Link, recostado en el tronco de un árbol disfrutando de su agradable sombra, sus brazos estaban cruzados y sus pies uno sobre otro, una posición muy cómoda, estaba pensando con sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo no estaba vestido como siempre, tenia puesto un pantalón negro bastante elegante, sus botas y cinturón de cuero marrón con detalles dorados, una camisa verde primavera y un chaleco del mismo color con bordados de tela dorada, tenía su cabello rubio desordenado como siempre y en su rostro estaba dibujada un gesto un poco nostálgico, estaba recordando aquellos días cuando Hyrule estaba en las tinieblas, su gobernante era Ganondorf, El Rey gerudo de las ladronas del desierto, todo el reino estaba infestado de monstruos, sus habitantes estaban sometidos al régimen y se veían obligados a cumplir las demandas de Ganondorf, entre estos los altos impuestos, Link había despertado de un sueño profundo de 7 años que fue necesario para que madurara tanto física como mentalmente para poder dominar totalmente el poder de la arma sagrada, la Máster sword, ya teniendo 17 años salió de su profundo sueño para enfrentar su destino, derrotar a Ganondorf, pero antes tendría que liberar a los 7 sabios.

Link estaba caminando para salir del templo del tiempo cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él, desenfundo la espada legendaria y tomo su escudo dispuesto a combatir con este sujeto, pero vio que se trataba de un joven Sheikah, con la vestimenta tradicional de su raza y con su rostro vendado para ocultar su identidad, tenia ojos rojos, piel algo bronceada y un a cabello rubio desordenado.

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó de una manera muy firme Link.

—No soy tu enemigo, soy Sheik uno de los últimos Sheikah— Respondió el joven de manera seria.

—¿Que quieres de mi?— Preguntó Link ya bajando un poco la guardia.

—Que cumplas tu destino— Sheik hizo una pausa —Te eh estado esperando por 7 largos años, Héroe del tiempo—

Sheik le contó la leyenda de los Templos que era contado por su raza, contándole que el sabio de la luz y la líder de los sabios ya están despiertos y que solo quedaban a los sabios del bosque, fuego, agua, sombra y espíritu. Después de eso Link fue al templo del Bosque a liberar a la sabia, su amiga Saria, después fue al templo del fuego a para liberar al líder de los Gorons, Darunia, Después al templo del agua a liberar a la princesa Zora Ruto, después al templo de las sombras para liberar a la Sheikah, Impa y por ultimo al templo del espíritu para liberar a la segunda al mando de los gerudos, Nabooru.

Después de liberar a todos los sabios fue al templo del tiempo para encontrase con Sheik, este le dijo que Link era el portador de la trifuerza del Valor, Ganondorf la del poder y el la de la sabiduría, después de eso le mostró su verdadera identidad, La princesa Zelda, ella le dio las flechas de la luz y Ganondorf en ese momento aprisiono a Zelda dentro de un cristal y reto a Link a una batalla en su castillo. Link no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente fue al dicho castillo, supero las pruebas y se enfrento por fin a Ganondorf.

Después de una dura batalla, Link fue el vencedor, y libero a Zelda del cristal, Ganondorf, no dispuesto a rendirse hasta acabar con sus enemigos derrumbo su propio castillo con el propósito de darles muerte a sus jóvenes enemigos. Link y Zelda salieron corriendo del castillo, justo antes de que este se desplomara

—Acabo, Por fin todo acabo— Dijo aliviada Zelda mientras suspiraba, luego miro a Link y se sonrojo un poco y dijo  
—Link… yo— pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por un misterioso ruido entre los escombros del castillo, Link fue a investigar entre las ruinas, pero fue acorralado por un aro gigante de fuego y de las ruinas salió Ganondorf, quien se transformo en su forma más poderosa, Ganon. Despues de una titánica batalla, Link logro darle el golpe final a la enorme bestia y los sabios encerraron a Ganon dentro del vacío del Reino sagrado, entre las últimas palabras-gritos de Ganondorf antes de desparecer habían maldiciones para los sabios y para Link, pero antes de desaparecer le dijo una última amenaza a Link:  
—¡_Volveré y exterminare a tus descendientes…. te lo juro...!—_

Esa amenaza resonó en la mente de link una y otra vez, pero decidió no darle importancia, ahora podrían tener una vida normal, Hyrule volvería ser un reino de paz, y ahora estaba con la Princesa…

Pero Link salió de sus pensamientos al oír unos pasos que se acercaban a el, y luego se escucho una voz conocida para el rubio.

—Por fin te encuentro ¿Qué haces aquí papa?— Dijo un joven que se acercaba, tenía sus cabello rubio desordenado y bastante largo, tenía unos 14 años, su rostro era muy similar al de Link y tenía los ojos como los de su madre…

—Solo recordando— Dijo Link sin moverse, ni siquiera había abierto sus ojos.

—¿Qué recordabas?— Preguntó curioso el muchacho.

—La batalla contra Ganondorf— Respondió Link mientras abría los ojos pero sin mirar al muchacho.

—Mmmmm… eso fue hace 15 años ¿no?— Mencionó el joven con un tono bromista.

—¿Pretendes que estoy viejo?— Le preguntó Link también con un tono bromista.

—Te felicito papa, te diste cuenta de la indirecta— Respondió el muchacho con un tono ya burlón

—Solo tengo 32 años, no estoy viejo aun— Se defendió Link mientras miraba por primera vez a su joven acompañante.

-Si como tu digas, oye ¿vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento?- Preguntó el joven

-Claro, empecemos de una buena vez— Respondió Link mientras se levantaba.

**Continuara.**

_¿Quién es este joven? Es el hijo de Link pero ¿Quién es la Madre? Bueno eso es obvio XD_


	2. Una Tarde de Entrenamiento Interrumpida

**Capítulo 2: Una tarde de entrenamiento interrumpida**

Link y su hijo caminaban por el bosque tranquilamente alejándose del clero donde Link estaba descansando.

-Oye ¿dónde están nuestras armas para entrenar?- Preguntó el joven

-En el castillo- Respondió Link tranquilamente

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Entonces tenemos que entrar al castillo!?-Preguntó el muchacho agitado

—Si— Respondió Link

—Bueno entramos a buscar nuestras cosas y salimos rápido, no me quiero encontrar a mamá o Impa— Dijo El joven rubio.

—¿Y se puede saber porque no quieres conseguirte con tu mama?— Preguntó Link seriamente

—Este…bueno…yo— Decía el joven balbuceando

—¿Que hiciste Kai?— Decía Link otra vez muy serio dirigiéndose a su hijo, y ese era el nombre del hijo de Link, Kai, era bastante parecido en físico a él, incluso era un excelente espadachín.

—No tiene importancia— Dijo Kai nervioso tratando de cambiar el tema

—Si la tiene, ahora dime qué hiciste o le digo a Romani que tú estás loco por ella— Dijo Link sonriendo con picardía, sabía que había golpeado el punto débil de Kai.

—¡No! Está bien, está bien, me escape de la clase de Historia— Respondió Kai resignado

—Entonces no entrenaremos, tú vas a volver a tu clase Jovencito- Dijo Link de manera cortante.

—Pero la vieja pidió que hiciera un informe bibliográfico de un libro que es más gordo que lord Jabu-Jabu — Se quejó Kai

—Respeta a tu profesora, y además eso no importa, debes ser responsable— Respondió Link con una notable madures que no era propia del guerrero

—Que vas a hablar tú, si ahora deberías estar en una reunión con los sabios, ¿O me equivoco?— Preguntó Kai riéndose.

Aquí Link se detuvo en seco.

—No se dé que hablas— Respondió Link nervioso mientras le corría por la frente una gota de sudor, hasta ahí le llego la madures fingida.

—Si claro, deberías ir a la reunión— Dijo Kai con un tono burlón.

—Es que Darunia me va a sacar el relleno con uno de sus abrazos, Ruto me va a acosar como siempre y tu mama la va a mandar al calabozo del castillo…otra vez, Nabooru seguro me rebana la garganta para usar mi cuerpo como ofrenda a la diosa de la arena y Rauru va a hablar hasta que nos salga raíces— Se quejó Link.

—Respeta a los sabios, además eso no importa, debes ser responsable— Respondió Kai obviamente remedando a Link

—Bueno está bien, tu no vayas a tu clase y entrenemos, pero no le digas a tu mama por qué no fui a la reunión ¿Echo?— Le propuso Link ya resignado

—Echo— Aceptó Kai con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Después de un rato caminando llegaron al jardín del castillo de Hyrule, el cual fue reconstruido después de que Ganondorf fue derrotado, al entrar se ocultaron entre los matorrales para que no los viera los sirvientes, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una de las puertas traseras del castillo, entraron al castillo el cual estaba decorado con detalles de oro sólido, cuadros de todos los predecesores del trono de Hyrule y armaduras de Caballeros de plata. Link y Kai caminaron por los pasillos, asomándose para ver si había guardias o sirvientes en los pasillos.

—¿Y dónde están nuestras cosas?—Preguntó Kai susurrando para no hacer ruido

—En la sala de armas— Respondió Link también susurrando mientras se asomaba para ver una de los pasillos, después de caminar silenciosamente por los pasillos llegaron a la sala de armas, Link abrió la puerta y entraron rápido.

La sala de armas era un gran arsenal de espadas, lanzas, escudos, armaduras y arcos. Link y Kai entraron y tomaron sus espadas y dos escudos hylian, y se pusieron su ropa normal, Link y Kai se pusieron sus típicas mallas de tela blancas y sobre esa una metálica, unas túnicas verdes primavera, sus cinturones de cuero, unas botas, unos guanteletes y unos gorros del mismo color de la túnica.

—Ok debemos salir rápido de aquí antes de que tú mama o Impa nos vean— Mencionó Link mientras enfundaba su espada y colgaba su escudo en su espalda.

—Cierto— Respondió Kai mientras hacía lo mismo.

Después de eso salieron del arsenal y caminaban silenciosamente por los pasillos para salir del castillo, hasta que…

—Su majestad, ¿Se puede saber por qué están vestidos con ropa de campo y por qué traen esas armas?— Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, con una seriedad, tranquilidad, y dureza que cualquiera temblaría al oírla, Link y Kai frenaron en seco por la impresión, a ambos les corrió una gota de sudor en la frente, lentamente se voltearon para ver a la persona que conocían muy bien, y ahí estaba Impa, la antigua Tutora de Zelda, vestía como siempre, la diferencia era que tenía una malla que cubría sus brazos y piernas, y tenía una mirada penetrante de esos ojos rojos carmesí.

—Ho...la Impa, dime ¿no deberías estar en la reunión de los sabios?— Dijo Link tratando de cambiar el tema de la interrogante de la Sheikah.

—Yo le iba a preguntar exactamente lo mismo mi Rey— Mencionó Impa respondiéndole a Link

_—__Para que abrí la boca— _Pensó Link al ver que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Demonios, ahora lo que falta es que mam… Impa…. Por favor dime que mi mama no está atrás de nosotros…— Dijo Kai mientras otra gota de sudor le corría por su frente. Impa no respondió, solo sonrió de manera cómica, Link y Kai se voltearon para ver si su sospecha era cierta o no, y para su desgracia ahí estaba, la Reina Zelda, como Zelda había contraído matrimonio con el Héroe del tiempo, Link, ambos fueron coronados como Rey y Reina de Hyrule, Zelda estaba vestida con un vestido de color blanco con bordados del símbolo de la familia real, también tenía unos pendientes con zafiros, una sortija con un diamante y una corona bastante elegante de oro y joyas incrustadas, traía unas hombreras de oro con el símbolo de la trifuerza y su rostro ligeramente maquillado, a pesar de tener 31 años Zelda seguía teniendo ese hermosura juvenil que tanto la caracterizaba y tenía una mirada amenazante que no combinaba para nada con sus delicados y hermosos ojos azul celeste.

—¿A dónde se supone que van ustedes dos?— Dijo Zelda notablemente molesta con su esposo e hijo.

—Ehh…bueno…este…— Link balbuceaba nervioso y con una mano rascándose la nuca.

—¡No me digan que van a entrenar, ahora Link compórtate como el Rey que eres y ve a tu reunión y tu Kai a tu clase para terminar tu informe!— Grito Zelda mientras les dirigía una mirada asesina a Link y Kai.

—Ni loco vuelvo con la vieja a hacer ese informe— Dijo Kai mientras tomaba de un brazo a Link y lanzaba una nuez deku al suelo para crear una nube de humo, después que la nube de humo se disipo frente a Impa y Zelda vieron que Link y Kai habían desaparecido.

—Ese muchacho, usando de mala manera las técnicas Sheikah que le enseñe— Dijo Impa mientras suspiraba del fastidio.

—Creo que Link tenía razón, no debimos enseñarle técnicas Sheikah a Kai— decía Zelda mientras con su mano se rozaba su frente como queriendo quitarse un dolor de cabeza.

Link y Kai se alejaban de los jardines del castillo corriendo para volver a los bosques que había a los alrededores del lugar.

—Es genial que te hayan enseñado la técnica de desaparición— dijo Link mientras corrían

—¿Que? ¡Pero si tú eras el primero que no quería que me enseñaran técnicas Sheikah!— Respondió molesto Kai ante el comentario de su padre.

—Bueno solo es genial cuando nos saca de problemas— Dijo Link con un tono bromista y mientras reía.

_—__Claro cuando te conviene— _Pensó Kai mientras seguían corriendo.

Después de correr un rato llegaron a un claro del bosque donde había un círculo de entrenamiento y unos cuantos maniquís de práctica, ese era el lugar donde ellos entrenaban, al llegar calentaron un poco.

—Ok empecemos con una prueba para agudizar tus otros sentidos, si la superas tú y yo nos enfrentaremos en un combate— Dijo Link dirigiéndose a Kai.

—Por fin— Exclamo Kai, desde hace tiempo que esperaba un combate con su padre.

Link vendo los ojos de Kai con un pedazo de tela y coloco 4 maniquís alrededor de Kai, a sus 4 diagonales.

—Ok escucha, tendrás un minuto para cortar a los maniquís, recuerda, usa tus otros sentidos, si haces un movimiento en falso tendrás que empezar desde el principio— Dijo Link lejos del lugar donde Kai estaba parado.

—Ok— Respondió Kai mientras embozaba una ligera sonrisa y sacaba su espada de su funda y se ponía en guardia.

—El tiempo empieza en tres…dos…uno, Ahora— Dijo link volteando un reloj de arena para que empezara a rodar el tiempo, Pero Kai no se movió de su lugar, seguía quieto y calmado tratando de agudizar sus otros sentidos.

—Te queda 20 segundos—Mencionó Link pero Kai seguía quieto.

—Te queda 10 segu...—Pero Link dejo de hablar cuando vio que Kai por fin se movió, y en un rápido movimiento decapito al maniquí que estaba a diagonal derecha-arriba, luego corrió y corto a la mitad el maniquí de su diagonal izquierda-arriba, luego puso un pie en la mitad del maniquí para impulsarse y saltar hacia al maniquí de la diagonal izquierda-abajo y corto al muñeco en vertical y por un último salto haciendo un mortal a hacia el ultimo maniquí, pero salto demás y quedo más delante de donde estaba el maniquí.

—Tiempo…Bueno Kai no pudiste cortar a último muñeco así que tendrás que volver a empezar— Dijo Link viendo qué el último maniquí estaba aparentemente intacto.

—¿Seguro?—Preguntó Kai con una ligera sonrisa, y de un momento a otro el maniquí se empezó a dividir hasta que la parte cortada cayó al suelo.

—Guao, Bueno entonces empecemos con el combate entre nosotros— Respondió Link mientras desenfundaba su espada

—Entonces Empecemos— Dijo Kai mientras se quitaba la venda de sus ojos y se ponía en guardia.

—Primero tomemos un descanso, ¿Quieres que te corte el cabello?— dijo Link mientras se acercaba a Kai y tomaba un gran puñado del cabello de Kai que caía sobre la espalda del joven guerrero.

—Ya que, hace mucho calor, córtalo— Dijo Kai sin darle mucha importancia, entonces Link con su espada cortó el cabello de Kai.

—Oye te vez bien con el pelo corto— Le comentó Link mientras miraba de frente a Kai.

—¿Tú crees?— Fue Respuesta Kai ante el comentario de Link.

—Claro, con el pelo largo parecías raro— Respondió Link mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—¿Que? ¿¡Y por que no me lo habías dicho!?— Preguntó Kai mientras tomaba Link por los brazos y lo sacudía.

—Cálmate Kai, era broma— Se defendió Link mientras reía y se liberaba del agarre de Kai  
—Ok empecemos con el combate— Exclamó Link mientras se alejaba y se ponía en guardia frente a Kai, este último hizo lo mismo, después ambos pusieron un gesto neutro en su rostro para no expresar sentimientos. Pasaron unos minutos y los dos seguían quietos, una brisa cálida soplaba y sacudía sus ropas y sus cabellos, y de repente ambos empezaron a correr uno hacia la dirección del otro, y cuando sus espadas ya iban a impactar…

—¡Pum! ¡Tin tin tin! ¡Intruso en el castillo!— El escándalo de una explosión, la campana de intrusos y los gritos del guardia vigía detuvieron el combate entre Link y Kai en seco.

—Pero que…— Murmuró Kai mientras miraba al castillo, de donde empezó a salir humo y se empezaba a escuchar a los guardias tomando sus armas para combatir contra el inesperado invitado.

—Debemos ir al castillo a averiguar quién es ese intruso— Dijo Link, con un tono muy serio, algo raro en el guerrero, dijo eso mientras guardaba su espada en su funda y guindaba su escudo en su espalda.

—No creo que sea necesario, los guardias se encargaran— Exclamó Kai sin darle tanta importancia como Link al asunto.

—No lo creo, la explosión fue dentro del castillo, así que el intruso ya paso las murallas del castillo, tengo un mal presentimiento— Mencionó Link mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el castillo, Pero de repente el dorso de la mano de Link empezó a brillar con un tono dorado.

—Oye papa ¿y ese brillo?— Preguntó Kai sorprendido mientras seguía a Link.

—¿Cual Brillo?— Preguntó Link deteniéndose y volteándose para mirar a la cara a Kai.

—El que tienes en el dorso de tu mano— Respondió Kai señalándole, Link miro su mano, pero en su rostro se dibujó un gesto de pánico, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de la impresión al ver el brillo dorado tomar una forma triangular, su parte de la trifuerza resonaba, lo que quería decir que las tres partes de la reliquia sagrada, la trifuerza, volvían a estar cerca…

—¡Ganondorf esta en el castillo!— Gritó desesperado Link mientras empezaba a correr hacia el castillo.

—¡Papá espera!— Gritó Kai mientras también empezaba a correr atrás de Link.

**_Fin del capitulo_**

¿Qué sucede en el castillo?¿Es realmente Ganondorf el intruso? ¿Qué sucederá con el combate de Link y Kai? Ya parezco narrador de DBZ xD


	3. La Leyenda de los Sucesores

Weenas, aquí les hablo yo Novos para dejarle el capitulo 3 del sucesor del Heroe del tiempo, este capi hará un cambio un poco radical en la historia.  
Y sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo

**Capítulo 3: La Leyenda de los sucesores**

Link y Kai corrían lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían debido a que aparentemente, Ganondorf había entrado al castillo.

— ¿¡Y como sabes que Ganondorf está en el castillo?! — Preguntó Kai mientras corrían y esquivaban las ramas que se encontraban en su recorrido.

—¡Mi parte de la trifuerza resuena, eso quiere decir que las otras dos partes están cerca! — Respondió Link agitado debido a que hablaba mientras corrían.

Después de salir del bosque siguieron corriendo por el jardín hasta llegar a una de las ventanas del castillo que estaba rota, entraron y llegaron al pasillo principal en donde se encontraron a varios cuerpos sin vida de guardias, entre los cuerpos estaba uno de los capitanes de la guardia en el suelo, agonizando en sus últimos momentos de vida, había sido herido en el abdomen y respiraba con dificultad.

—Relájate Blaike, te pondrás bien, solo resiste— Susurraba Link mientras tomaba por la espalda al Capitán de nombre Blaike para sentarlo, era un hombre de unos 40 años que tenía su uniforme de capitán de la guardia real todo ensangrentado.

—Mo... Mori...— Tartamudeaba el Guardia en los brazos de Link.

—No Blaike, no pienses en eso, si te recuperaras, ¿Quién es el intruso? ¿Él te hizo esto? — Preguntó Link mientras miraba con atención al Guardia

—E…Era un…un joven Geru…do, el me hir…ió y… ac…abo con ellos— Respondió Blaike mientras señalaba con dificultad a los cuerpos de los guardias caídos.

— ¿Que? ¿Un Joven Gerudo? —Preguntó Link sorprendido.

—Si…mi Rey, debe… ten…er unos 15— concluyó Blaike mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Link y Kai seguían en Shock, Kai se había mantenido expectante de la conversación, estaban impactado con esa revelación de Blaike, el intruso era un joven gerudo, no tenía sentido, entonces si el intruso no era Ganondorf, ¿por qué la parte de la trifuerza de Link resonaba?

—Blaike, dime por favor, ¿este muchacho estaba solo? —Preguntó Link saliendo del Shock y dirigiéndose al moribundo Guardia.

—Si… esta…ba solo— Respondió Blaike

Ahora cayeron en otro Shock, el joven gerudo era obviamente el que hacia resonar la trifuerza, pero ¿Por qué?

—Mi Rey, Prín…cipe Kai, Fue un placer para…mí servir…les hasta el final— Dijo el capitán con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos y daba su último suspiro.

—¡No Blaike!— Gritó Kai mientras se agachaba a sacudir el cuerpo sin vida del guardia que era un gran amigo de Link y de él.

—Cálmate Kai— Dijo Link mientras tomaba las manos de Kai y las apartaba del cuerpo de Blaike.

— Ya no podemos hacer nada, de verdad que lo siento igual que tú, pero es la realidad— Dijo Link con una voz seria.

—Claro que podemos hacer algo, Acabar con ese maldito— Dijo Kai refiriéndose al joven gerudo mientras apretaba sus manos y dientes de la rabia.

—No Kai, recuerda, Un acto de justicia permite acabar con una guerra, un acto de venganza solo iniciara una nueva— Le recordó Link mientras miraba a los ojos a Kai

—Vamos, debemos ir rápido con tu mamá y los sabios— Dijo Link parándose y tomando de la mano a Kai para que también se levantara.

Después de levantarse fueron corriendo por los pasillos hasta conseguirse con el comandante de la Guardia, el cual venia corriendo en dirección contraria.

—Mi Rey, príncipe, ¿se encuentran bien? — Mencionó el comandante.

—Estamos bien, ¿Dónde está el intruso? — Preguntó Link con un tono serio.

—El intruso está en la parte norte del castillo, hacia allá voy— Respondió el comandante.

— ¿Y dónde está mi madre y los sabios? — Preguntó Kai.

— La Reina está en el comedor con 4 escoltas, a los sabios los están buscando, no los hemos visto desde la explosión, debo retirarme, Tenga mucho cuidado alteza— Concluyó el comandante mientras volvía a correr hacia el norte del castillo.

—No te preocupes, ten cuidado tú también—Dijo Link para despedirse del comandante, el cual asintió y empezó a correr más rápido.

—No han visto a los sabios desde la explosión… eso no me gusta— Dijo Link cuando el Guardia ya se había ido.

—Ah mi menos…— Respondió Kai mientras ambos empezaba a correr hacia el comedor.

Después de correr por los pasillos llegaron a la puerta del comedor y Link y Kai abrieron las puertas casi que a patadas, cuando entraron se vieron amenazados por los escoltas quien levantaron sus armas, las bajaron al ver que se trataba del Rey y del príncipe.

— ¡¿Zelda estas bien?! — Preguntó Link mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, Zelda dio media vuelta para ver a los ojos a su marido, ella estaba asustada y pálida, más de lo normal.

—Ga…Ganondorf está en el castillo— Dijo Zelda mientras una lágrima traicionera salía de uno de sus ojos.

—No Zelda, el intruso no es Ganondorf, Blaike me dijo que es un muchacho gerudo, está solo, él es el que hace resonar tu parte de la trifuerza y la mía— Dijo Link para tratar de calmar a Zelda.

— ¿¡Que?! ¿Pero cómo es posible? — Gritó Zelda de la impresión.

—No lo sé, Pero ese muchacho tiene algo que ver con Ganondorf, debo ir a averiguarlo, quédate con los escoltas hasta que vuelva ¿ok? — Dijo Link mientras miraba a los ojos a Zelda

—Ok— Respondió Zelda

—Llévense a la Reina y al príncipe a la Torre de la parte oeste del castillo— Ordenó Link a los escoltas.

—Ni creas que voy a la Torre, no te voy a dejar toda la diversión— Dijo Kai mientras se acercaba a Link.

—Esto no es un juego Kai— Dijo Link muy seriamente.

—Ya lo sé, ese idiota asesino a Blaike y ni loco me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras el sigue asesinando a mas guardias— Dijo Kai mientras se acercaba más a Link.

—Te dije que te vayas a la torre— Concluyó Link mientras empezaba correr hacia el norte del castillo, Kai se quedó parado donde estaba, hasta que sintió la mano de Zelda sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Ve, le serás de ayuda— Dijo Zelda dirigiéndose a Kai, este último quedo sorprendido por lo que le dijo su madre pero solo asintió y empezó a correr atrás de Link, después de un rato logro alcanzarlo.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que te fueras a la torre con los escoltas— Dijo Link molesto a Kai mientras corrían.

—Mamá dijo que viniera contigo y para variar le hice caso— Respondió Kai defendiéndose.

Link no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir corriendo, ellos seguían con su recorrido cuando…

—Buuumm— Otra explosión muy cerca de donde estaban Link y Kai, ellos fueron corriendo por donde se veía el humo para llegar a donde fue la explosión, pero empezaron a ver varios guardias heridos en el suelo, y escucharon el ruido de dos espadas impactando entre ellas, pero no veían por el humo, hasta que uno de los combatientes salió disparado de una patada y callo al lado de Link y Kai, ellos miraron incrédulos al hombre caído, era un guardia de segundo rango, pero Link y Kai volvieron a mirar a la pared de humo ya que empezaron a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban más y más.

Link y Kai sacaron sus espadas y escudos y se pusieron en guardia para recibir al que seguramente era el intruso, hasta que por fin pudieron ver a quien se enfrentaban, ese era sin lugar a dudas el intruso que había causado tantos problemas en el castillo, era un joven Gerudo, se unos 15 años como había dicho Blaike, de piel con un ligero tono verdoso, su cabellos pelirrojos desordenados, era un poco más alto que Kai, tenía puesta una armadura negra, traía una funda con una espada en su espalda y en su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna pero sus ojos medio abiertos mostraban su orgullo y maldad.

—Un placer conocerlo…alteza— Dijo el joven Gerudo casi que escupiendo al decir alteza y mientras que hacia una pequeña reverencia que parecía que lo estaban obligando a hacerlo.

—Ahórrate las cordialidades ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? — Preguntó Link seriamente.

—Mi nombre es Kurai, soy el príncipe de las gerudo, soy el hijo del gran Ganondorf— Respondió el joven de nombre Kurai a la interrogante de Link

Link y Kai quedaron en Shock por la revelación que les acababa de hacer el Gerudo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ganondorf tiene un hijo?! — Preguntó sorprendido Kai.

—Sí, yo nací unos meses antes de la derrota de mi padre a manos del héroe del tiempo— Dijo Kurai seriamente.

—Y ¿qué quieres? — Dijo Link dirigiéndose a Kurai, Link ya creía saber la razón por la que Kurai había entrado a la fuerza al castillo.

—Se lo que piensa, no vine a vengarme, mi padre lo hará personalmente cuando sea liberado— dijo Kurai con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿¡Que!? — gritaron Link y Kai al unísono.

—¿_Cuándo Ganondorf fuera liberado?_ —Pensaron Link y Kai, eso no era posible, Ganondorf estaba encerrado dentro del vacío del reino sagrado debido a sus crímenes, no había manera de liberarlo, pero este muchacho lo decía como si fuera un hecho, ¿Cómo se liberaría?

—En realidad, vine para ver si las historias y rumores contados por mi tribu acerca de su poder son ciertas—Dijo Kurai dirigiéndose a Link.

Entonces Kurai saco la espada que tenía en su funda, la giro alrededor de su mano y se puso en guardia mientras que con la otra mano le hacia una seña a Link de que se acercara, eso era solo para provocarlo, Link no perdió tiempo y ataco a Kurai con movimientos rápidos y fuertes con su espada, atacando repetidas veces y rápido para que Kurai no pudiera reaccionar, pero Kurai lograba bloquear los ataques con su espada sin ninguna dificultad, en uno de los ataques de Link, Kurai salto y se montó sobre la espada de Link e hizo un mortal hacia atrás para tomar distancia adecuada para atacar. Link frustrado por el movimiento ingenioso de Kurai, se lanzó salvajemente a atacar a Kurai con un ataque certero con su espada, Pero Kurai lo bloqueo, sin embargo, retrocedió un poco debido a la fuerza del ataque recibido. Kurai inmediatamente empujo su espada para que Link retrocediera un poco, lo cual logro, pero en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad de atacar a Link, Kurai guardo su espada en la funda y empezó a aplaudir lentamente.

—Veo que las historias son ciertas, usted es un contrincante formidable. Sin embargo, los rumores también son ciertos, su poder se ha debilitado— Dijo Kurai mientras dejaba de aplaudir.

—Le recomiendo fortalecerse, y también preparar a su hijo, La batalla final entre nosotros no será nada fácil, además mi padre estará muy complacido si usted está a su máximo potencial a igual que su hijo, así la batalla será más… entretenida— Dijo Kurai con el tono serio que tanto le caracterizaba.

—¿Cual batalla final y que tengo que ver yo con eso?— Preguntó Kai

Kurai no respondió inmediatamente, empezó a reír suavemente.

—Parece que el sabio de la luz no les tiene la suficiente confianza como para decirles, pregúntenle sobre La leyenda de los sucesores, claro si es que el sabio aún puede hablar— Respondió Kurai dirigiéndose a Link y a Kai mientras soltaba una suave carcajada por lo último que dijo.

—Bueno, lamento que mi visita sea corta, pero ya debo retirarme, hasta luego—Dijo Kurai mientras un destello oscuro lo rodeaba y desaparecía.

Link y Kai seguían incrédulos por todo lo que habían visto y oído.

— ¡¿A qué se refería con que si el Rauru aún puede hablar?!— Pregunto Link mientras miraba a Kai con los ojos como platos.

—Kurai eres un hijo de…— Murmuró Kai, En ese momento ambos empezaron a correr hacia la torre oeste, debían saber qué había sucedido con Rauru y los sabios, todos estaban juntos al momento de la explosión, así que, lo que fuera que le había hecho Kurai a Rauru seguramente se lo hizo también a los demás sabios.

Después de correr por los pasillos lo más rápido que podían, llegaron a la entrada de la torre, era uno de los lugares de seguridad para llevar a la familia real en caso de emergencia.

—¡Abran la puerta! — Gritaron Link y Kai al unísono mientras golpeaban la puerta cerrada.

— ¿Quién es?— Preguntó un guardia adentro.

—¡El Rey!— Gritó Link quien ya se estaba impacientando.

—Jajaja, claro y yo soy el príncipe Kai, ya enserio ¿quién es? — Preguntó de nuevo el guardia de adentro.

—¡Abres ahora mismo Owein o te corto las orejas y te las meto en la boca! — Gritó ya estérico Link quien conocía muy bien al molesto guardia.

—ah, ahora si lo reconocí, disculpe mi Rey— Dijo el guardia de nombre Owein mientras abría la puerta.

Link y Kai entraron a la Torre como si su vida dependiera de ello, luego se dirigieron corriendo hacia Zelda.

— ¡¿Están bien?!— Preguntó Zelda al ver acercarse a Link y a Kai.

—Si estamos bien pero…— Dijo Link

— ¿Quién es el intruso? — Preguntó Zelda ansiosa interrumpiendo a Link

—El hijo de Ganondorf, se llama Kurai— Le respondió Kai

— ¿Que? ¿Ganondorf tiene un hijo?— Preguntó impresionada Zelda

—Eso no es todo, también le hizo algo a los sabios, ¿sabes saben dónde están ellos? — Preguntó Link a Zelda.

—_Estamos encerrados en nuestros templos Link, Kurai nos aprisiono_—Dijo una voz que parecía venir de la nada.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Gritaron al unísono Link, Zelda y Kai, conocían muy bien esa voz, era obviamente la de Rauru.

—_Como escucharon, Kurai sello nuestras almas en los templos, yo por fortuna pude debilitar lo suficiente el sello como para poder comunicarme telepáticamente con ustedes_— Respondió Rauru.

—Así que a eso se refería Kurai— murmuró Kai.

—Rauru ¿Por qué nuestras partes de la trifuerza resonaban con la presencia de Kurai?— Preguntaba Link, mientras que observaba que su parte ya había dejado de brillar.

—_Muy simple, los hijos e hijas de los portadores de la trifuerza pueden heredar parte del poder de la reliquia sagrada, por eso sus partes resonaba, por el fragmento de la trifuerza del poder que porta Kurai_—Respondió Rauru a la interrogante.

—Ya veo, eso lo explica todo, pero, ¿entonces Kai tiene un fragmento de mi parte de la trifuerza y una de la de Link? — Preguntó Zelda

—_No, Los hijos solo pueden heredar el poder de una parte de la trifuerza, Kai es el portador de un fragmento del poder de la trifuerza del Valor_—Respondió Rauru ante la pregunta de Zelda.

—Eso también explica muchas cosas— Susurró Zelda mientras miraba a Kai.

—Bueno pero eso no importa ahora, Rauru, Kurai Dijo que Ganondorf se liberara, ¿sabes cómo lo hará?—Preguntó Kai ansioso.

—_No lo sé, pero Ganondorf no puede liberarse por su propia cuenta del Reino sagrado, necesitara la ayuda de Kurai, sin embargo, no tengo idea de cómo lo liberara_—Dijo resignado Rauru.

—Kurai también menciono una batalla final, me dijo que te preguntara por la leyenda de los sucesores, ¿Cuál leyenda es esa? — Preguntó Link, ocultando la molestia que debería tener hacia Rauru por no hablarles antes sobre algo tan importante como eso.

—_Lamento no haberles hablado sobre la leyenda, pero creía que no era adecuado decírselos, estuve investigando por años para saber si Ganondorf había tenido un hijo, y al parecer no lo había tenido, así que creí que la leyenda no se cumpliría, pero resulta que Kurai se había mantenido oculto. Ahora me dio cuenta de mi error, así que voy a relatarles la leyenda:_

"En_ el Reino de Hyrule la paz reinara y su prosperidad será sin igual, hasta la llegada del Rey de la oscuridad, quien reinara por siete tiempo, Terror y pánico reinara la tierra, sufrimiento y angustia estará en los corazones de sus habitantes. Pero, de las tinieblas saldrá el Héroe del tiempo, y con su arma sagrada destruirá las nubes oscura que cubren Hyrule, finalmente el Héroe se enfrentara con el Rey de la oscuridad, y si la victoria es del Héroe, el con la ayuda de los 7 sabios encerraran al Rey de la oscuridad en el vacío del Reino Sagrado. El Héroe será alabado por su nación, y unirá su vida con la de la líder de los sabios, para formar de nuevo a Hyrule. De esta unión nacerá uno de los sucesores, el sucesor del héroe del tiempo, pero el Malvado Rey, antes de ser encerrado también tuvo su prole, ese será el sucesor del Rey de la oscuridad. Y de ahí abra enemistad entre los sucesores, y el Rey de la oscuridad será liberado una vez más, para tener la batalla definitiva, Rey contra Héroe, Sucesor contra sucesor, y de estas batallas se decidirá el destino de Hyrule._"

—Así que… tengo que volver a enfrentarme con Ganondorf— Dijo Link con un gesto serio en su rostro.

—Y si yo soy el sucesor del Héroe del tiempo, ¿Debo enfrentarme con Kurai?— Preguntó Kai.

—_Eso es correcto, sin embargo, primero deben ir a cada templo y liberar a los sabios para poder encerrar de nuevo a Ganondorf y a Kurai en el vacío del Reino Sagrado, pero hay otro problema, Kurai también debilito el poder de la Master sword de alguna manera, esa es una de las razones de por qué nos encerró, para que no pudiéramos devolverle el poder a la master sword_—Dijo Rauru.

— ¡¿Qué?! Y ¿cómo van a devolverle el poder a la Master sword? — Preguntó Link sorprendido ante la declaración de Rauru.

—_Hay una oración que se llama "La oración a las Diosas", esta es un regalo que ellas nos dejaron en caso de que la Master Sword fuera debilitada, cada Sabio tiene una parte de la oración, tendrán que liberarnos para que podamos relatar cada uno su parte de la oración, al final la líder de los sabios deberá culminarla para que la Master Sword recupere su poder, Por eso Kurai nos encerró, para que el pudiera liberar a Ganondorf sin problemas mientras ustedes nos liberan_— declaro Rauru.

— ¿Entonces debo ir de nuevo a cada de templo? Bueno eso no será un problema— Dijo Link.

—_Ese es otro detalle Link, Kurai Despertó a los 5 jefes para asegurarse de tener suficiente tiempo para liberar a Ganondorf, libero al Fantasma de Ganondorf, resucito a Volvagia, reformo a Morpha, resucito Bongo-Bongo, trajo de la muerte a sus abuelas las twinrova, incluso poseyó al guardián del templo de la luz, Akaru, para que no permita mi liberación_—_ Declaro Rauru._

— ¿El templo de la luz también fue contaminado?— Preguntó Zelda sorprendida.

—_Me temo que sí, Link escúchame, debes prepararte para el viaje, y también preparar a Kai_— Dijo Rauru dirigiéndose a Link.

— ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Yo también debo ir?!— Preguntó sorprendido Kai.

—_Sí, tienes que adiestrarte como guerrero Kai, tú batalla contra Kurai no será para nada fácil, él pudo asesinarte y asesinar a Link si quería cuando se encontraron en el norte del castillo, pero esa no era la voluntad de Ganondorf, así Kurai no lo hizo, por eso debes fortalecerte_— Declaró el sabio de la Luz_._

A Link no le sorprendió esa revelación de Rauru, después de todo lo que le había dicho, se había dado cuenta que había cometido una imprudencia al enfrentarse a Kurai. Pero a Zelda y a Kai si les impacto esta declaración.

— ¿_Lo harás Kai? ¿Viajaras con tu padre para que puedas enfrentar tu destino e intentar salvar a este reino?_—Preguntó Rauru al darse cuenta que Kai no respondía.

Kai pensaba con la mirada baja, por una parte, estaba emocionado, viajaría con su padre por toda Hyrule, podría quitarse el peso de encima de su título de Príncipe y se enfrentaría con los enemigos de los cuales su padre le había contado tantas historias emocionantes, pero por otro lado estaba nervioso, se enfrentaría a Kurai quien era el hijo de Ganondorf y ahora le caería un nuevo peso en sus hombros, en parte, de él dependería el futuro de Hyrule.

—Bueno, debo hacer lo correcto, si lo hare— Respondió Kai con voz firme.

—_Excelente, entonces, en primer lugar deben ir al templo de tiempo a sacar la Master sword y luego al templo de la luz para enfrentarse con Akaru. Prepárense para una nueva aventura, ahora, Link y Kai, Por favor líbrennos, el destino de Hyrule depende de ello_— y así concluyó Rauru con su comunicación telepática.

—Kai, ven conmigo, no debemos perder más tiempo— Dijo Link mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre un hombre de Kai.

Kai no respondió, solo asintió y empezó a caminar guiado por Link.

Después de caminar por los pasillos llegaron a la habitación real, era un cuarto bastante lujosa que tenía una cama matrimonial muy grande, unos closet enormes y espaciosos, una lujosa alfombra de diseños variados en el suelo y un candelabro de oro solido en el techo, además habían unas cómodas y una biblioteca personal.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer en tu habitación?— Preguntó Kai mientras ingresaba al cuarto.

—Ya lo veras— Respondió Link mientras entraba por la puerta a la lujosa habitación.

Luego link se acercó a la biblioteca personal y tomo uno de los libros e inmediatamente una de las paredes de la habitación se empezó a dividir hasta que se pudo ver un pasadizo secreto.

—Ven— Le indicó Link a Kai quien estaba sorprendido por el pasadizo.

Ambos se adentraron en el pasadizo secreto y caminaron hasta llegar al fondo del túnel, en ese momento Link saco de sus ropajes una llave y al acercarse más al fondo Kai pudo divisar una gran puerta, Link introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta, ambos se entraron a lo que parecía un cuarto, Link en ese momento encendió las antorchas que habían en el cuarto hasta que se pudo ver con claridad, este era en donde Link había guardado todas sus armas que había conseguido en su aventura anterior.

—Guao, ¡¿Estas son todas tus armas?! — Preguntó Kai mientras miraba que en el cuarto estaban organizadas cada arma de Link.

—Sí, tenemos que llevarlas para el viaje, las necesitaremos— Respondió Link mientras se acercaba un perchero que estaba en un extremo del cuarto y tomaba uno de dos bolsitos de cuero que estaban guindado.

—Ten— le dijo Link mientras le lanzaba a Kai el bolso de cuero.

— ¿Y esto? — Preguntó Kai mientras tomaba el bolsito y lo miraba con duda.

—Es un bolso de armas, ahí vas a meter todas tus armas y provisiones— Le indicó Link mientras tomaba para el su otro bolsito.

— ¿Que? ¡Pero aquí no van a caber las armas ni las provisiones! — exclamó Kai mientras miraba el bolsito.

—Ese bolso es engañoso— Dijo Link mientras tomaba 2 bolsas de bombas llenas

—Ten, métela en el bolsito— Dijo Link mientras le extendía una bolsa llena con 20 bombas a Kai.

Kai tomo dudoso la bolsa de bombas que era como mínimo el doble de grande que el bolsito de cuero, luego Kai se dispuso a introducir la bolsa de bombas dentro del bolsito y para su sorpresa la bolsa entro con mucha facilidad en el bolsito, incluso, el bolsito no se veía más abultado ni nada.

—Pero que…— murmuró Kai al ver la impresionante capacidad del bolsito.

—jeje te lo dije, cuando naciste mande a hacer algunas armas y equipo para ti, pero no pude hacer réplicas del escudo espejo, el martillo megatón, los hechizos de las diosas o las flechas de fuego y hielo, esas armas nos la dividiremos ¿ok? — Menciono Link mientras le señalaba el arsenal.

—Ok— Respondió Kai

—Ten, tú llevaras las flechas de fuego, el viento de Farore, el amor de Nayru y las botas flotantes— Menciono Link mientras tomaba las dichas armas y se las daba a Kai, este los metía al bolso impresionado que el bolso no se veía abultado.

—Estos bolsos son increíbles— Mencionó Kai.

—Si son muy útiles para viajar, ok yo llevare la el escudo espejo, la flechas de hielo, el martillo megatón, el ojo de la verdad y el fuego de Din— Dijo Link mientras metía esas armas en su bolso.

—Ten— Dijo Link mientras tomaba dos frascos de vidrio y se las lanzaba a Kai.

— ¿Y esto?— Preguntó Kai mientras tomaba los dos frascos.

—Nos servirá para guardar pociones y hadas— Respondió Link ante la interrogante, mientras guardaba otros dos frascos en su bolso.

—Ok, ahora ten, aquí tienes un gancho, es muy útil, un arco de las hadas, tuve que convencer a las hadas de Lost Woods para que hicieran uno para ti, y esto te lo iba a regalar si me derrotabas en el combate, una bolsa de nueces Deku, supongo que las técnicas que te enseñaron tu mamá e Impa te serán útiles, estas botas Kokiri, te duraran hasta que mueras jeje, estas botas de hierro, van a ser importantes en el templo del agua, esta Aljaba gerudo para las flechas, es muy ligero y resistente, estos guanteletes de plata, multiplicara tu fuerza física y las túnicas tendremos que conseguirlas en los dominios Zora y en la ciudad Goron— Concluyó Link mientras le iba pasando cada arma a Kai y este los iba guardando dentro del bolso, a excepción de las botas Kokiri, la Aljaba, y los guanteletes de plata, los cuales se los puso inmediatamente.

—Gracia papá— Dijo Kai mientras cerraba su bolsito de armas que seguía con espacio para la sorpresa de Kai, y se ponía el equipo que no había guardado en el bolso.

—Aún falta, ten este escudo Hylian, fue el que use en mi aventura y esta funda para tu espada— Dijo Link mientras les extendía ambos accesorios, Kai sonrió y las tomo, se puso el bolsito con todas las armas, se colocó la correa de la funda y guindo el escudo en su espalda, Link hizo lo mismo, guardo su arco, su gancho, sus botas de hierro, sus túnicas y todo lo demás en su bolso y se colocó las botas Kokiri, una Aljaba, sus guanteletes de Oro, se puso su bolsito, la funda y por ultimo guindo su escudo.

Link miraba detenidamente a Kai, con las mallas de tela y metálicas, con su túnica Verde le recordaba a el mismo cuando era más joven.

—Ya estamos Listo, ahora tenemos que buscar una buena espada para ti— Dijo Link, él sabía que tendría la Master Sword, pero Kai necesitaría una espada sin lugar a dudas en el viaje.

—_Eso no será necesario_—Dijo Rauru mediante la comunicación telepática.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y cómo voy a defenderme? necesito una espada señor— Habló Kai sorprendido, tenía que tener una espada, o si no ¿cómo se iba a defender?

—_Lo entenderán en el templo del tiempo, por ahora, Kai, no lleves ninguna espada_— Concluyó Rauru, esa instrucciones eran un poco extrañas, pero Link y Kai decidieron seguir el consejo de Rauru y no llevar espadas, ya que Link tendría la Master Sword, pero Kai seguía dudoso.

Después salieron del cuarto de armas y cerraron el pasadizo, Luego Link y Kai caminaban por los pasillos, hasta que pudieron ver a una sirvienta acercarse.

—Discúlpeme que lo moleste su majestad, pero la Reina me mando a informarles que los esperaba en la sala principal, tiene varias cosas para ustedes me dijo— Informó la sirvienta mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Gracias, iremos de inmediato— Respondió Link mientras empezaba a apretar el paso seguido por Kai.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Zelda.

—Qué bueno que llegaron, les prepare unas provisiones, además de algunas cosas que necesitaran para el viaje— Mencionó Zelda mientras aplaudía una vez y en ese momento unos sirvientes empezaron a llegar a la sala con frutas, hiervas medicinales, cantimploras llenas de agua, y unas cobijas dobladas.

—Gracias— Exclamaron Link y Kai mientras guardaban las frutas y los frutos secos, además de las cantimploras y las cobijas que les sería útil cuando acamparan.

—También les traje esto, esta es para ti Kai, una daga que use hace años cuando tuve que vivir como Sheik, te será útil— Dijo Zelda mientras le extendía la daga dentro de una pequeña funda con diseños tradicionales Sheikah, Kai la tomo y la se la coloco en el cinturón de cuero que tenía puesto

—Gracias mamá— Respondió Kai mientras sacaba la daga de la funda para verla más detenidamente.

—Esto es para ti Link, la Ocarina del tiempo— Le dijo Zelda a Link mientras le extendió la ocarina de color azul mar a Link, la tomo y la guardo en su bolso.

—Gracias, Zelda— Respondió suavemente Link

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar al Comandante de la Guardia acompañado por dos capitanes y 4 guardias de segundo rango.

—Discúlpeme que le interrumpa Majestad, pero el pueblo pregunta que sucedió en el castillo— Informó el comandante.

—Dígales que uno de los aliados de Ganondorf se adentró en el castillo, pero ya se fue del castillo y la ciudadela, también díganles que el Rey y el Príncipe van a viajar para asegurarse de que el aliado de Ganondorf no cause más problemas, mientras mi ausencia, la encargada del Reino será la Reina Zelda— Respondió Link con seriedad, pero le molestaba que en parte no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad al pueblo, no había mencionado que Ganondorf sería inevitablemente liberado, pero sería mejor que el pueblo se mantuviera tranquilo.

—Como usted ordene su majestad— Dijo el comandante mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

—Una cosa más, que una de las mejores guardias sea nombrada guardaespaldas de la Reina durante mi ausencia— Ordenó Link ya que Impa estaba encerrada en el templo de las sombras.

—Seguro mi Rey— Respondió el comandante mientras se retiraba seguido de los demás oficiales.

—Debemos ir al templo del tiempo rápido— Dijo Link mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del castillo seguido por Kai.

—Adiós Zelda, por favor cuídate— Dijo Link mientras se acercaba y le daba un rápido beso en los labios a Zelda.

—Tú también ten cuidado, Adiós Kai, ten mucho cuidado y obedece a tu padre— Le dijo Zelda a Kai mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a este ultimo.

—No te preocupes mamá— Mencionó Kai.

Pero Zelda tomo del brazo a Kai y lo acerco hacia ella y le susurro en el oído:

—No le digas nada a tu papá sobre el secreto, yo le diré personalmente cuando vuelvan— Susurró Zelda en el oído de Kai.

Kai no respondió, solo sonrió y asintió.

Link y Kai después de despedirse salieron del de las puertas del castillo, después salieron de las rejas del jardín del castillo, y llegaron a la ciudadela, en ese momento caminaban rápido por los callejones para que los civiles no los vieran, ya que se formaría un gran alboroto, luego de caminar llegaron al jardín del templo del tiempo, luego ingresaron al antiguo Templo que era la barrera entre el mundo y el Reino sagrado, se acercaron al altar y en ese momento observaron las tres piedras espirituales, girando en el altar, pero la puerta del tiempo estaba cerrada, así que Link saco la ocarina del tiempo, Kai lo miro curioso, luego Link acerco la ocarina a su boca.

—Espero que no se me haya olvidado la canción del tiempo— Susurró Link antes de acercar completamente la ocarina sagrada a su boca y empezar a entonar las melodías.

Luego de unos instantes Link entono correctamente la melodía para que la puerta se abriera, y al terminar de entonar la canción, el símbolo de la trifuerza del templo empezó a brillar, y la puerta empezó a abrirse dejando a la vista un gran cuarto, en el centro de dicho cuarto estaba el pedestal del tiempo, el cual era la última barrera que impedía el acceso al reino sagrado. En el pedestal estaba, La legendaria Master Sword, era una espada de doble filo, con el símbolo de la trifuerza grabada en la base de la hoja y con una empuñadura purpura con una gema amarillenta incrustada, Link y Kai entraron en el cuarto, se acercaron lentamente al pedestal, hasta los pequeños escalones que estaban alrededor del pedestal, Kai se quedó parado en el primer escalón, mirando con atención la mítica arma, mientras que Link se acercaba más y más a la Master sword.

—Tiempo sin usarte— susurró Link mientras tomaba la espada por la empuñadura lentamente.

Luego link puso su otra mano en la empuñadura, y se dispuso a sacar la Master sword, Pero…

— ¡¿Qué Pasa?! ¡No puedo sacarla!— Gritó Link mientras forcejeaba para sacar la Master sword.

—_Eso se debe, a que teóricamente hablando, ya no eres el Héroe del tiempo_—Mencionó Rauru muy seriamente.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Gritaron Link y Kai al unísono.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¿Cuál será el verdadero poder de Kurai? ¿Cuál es el secreto de Zelda y Kai? ¿Link ya no es el Héroe del tiempo? No me odien por eso, se que suena raro que Link no sea el héroe del tiempo pero les juro por Din que entenderán todo en el Capitulo 4... y yo dejándolos con el suspenso xD bujajajaja**

Bueno, con esto termina el capítulo 3, está demasiado largo, pero no podía cortar la historia.

También, disculpa si cometí un error de redacción u ortográfico, hice mi mayor esfuerzo y prometo mejorar.  
Bueno cuídense, cualquier cosa que me quieran decir déjenlo en los comentarios, les responderé lo más rápido que pueda y los espero en el Capítulo 4, en el cual Link y Kai entraran en el templo de la luz.

Si hay errores me mandan un mensaje o en una review.

Adiiioooooss.


	4. El Templo de Luz

**Capítulo 4: El templo de Luz**

-¡¿Que?!- Gritaron Link y Kai al unísono.

-_En realidad, el Héroe del tiempo es Kai, ya que es tu sucesor Link, sin embargo, Kai tiene el mismo problema que tu cuando eras niño, no tiene la suficiente madures física y mental para poder usar la Master sword, así que tu seguirás siendo el Héroe del tiempo hasta que Kai madure- _Respondió Rauru.

—Pero si yo sigo siendo el Héroe del tiempo ¡¿Por qué no puedo sacar la Master Sword?! —Preguntó Link ya molesto.

—_Por la misma razón Link, Porque Kai es el sucesor del Héroe del tiempo, para poder sacar la Master Sword, los dos tendrán que sacarla_— Mencionó Rauru con un tono serio.

Link y Kai estaban un poco dudosos, Kai se acercó hasta el pedestal y extendió una mano, Link quito uno de sus manos y Kai puso la suya en la empuñadura purpura, ambos, con su mano tomando la empuñadura empezaron a hacer fuerza para sacar la Master Sword, y un intenso brillo empezaba a salir alrededor de ellos, Pero… la hoja de la Master Sword empezó a dividirse a lo largo de la espada, hasta que Link y Kai sacaron la espada, y cada uno quedo con una mitad de la Master sword dividida de manera vertical en sus manos, Link y Kai miraban horrorizados las mitades de la legendaria arma, hasta que la mitad de Link empezó a reformar la mitad faltante, cuando la mitad de Link termino de reformarse se volvió a formar la Master sword, sin ningún cambio, la misma empuñadura, la misma gema, no tenía ninguna diferencia, mientras que la mitad de Kai también se reformaba, cuando este termino de reformarse también se veía intacta, pero la empuñadura empezó a teñirse de un color azul rey, la gema se puso de color rojo escarlata, el arco de la empuñadura se contrajo un poco y la hoja se acorto unos centímetros de largo.

—_Link, tu portaras La Master Sword, la arma maestra, Kai, tu portaras hasta que seas lo suficientemente maduro, La Ward Sword, La arma del pupilo, Kai cuando ya tengas la suficiente madures podrás unir la Master sword con la Ward sword, y ser el legendario Héroe del tiempo, hasta entonces, las diosas te dan esta extensión del poder de la Master sword_— Mencionó Rauru.

—Genial— Dijo Kai mientras empezaba mirar detenidamente la hoja de la Ward sword y Link guardaba la Master en su funda.

—_Rápido, entren al portal del Reino sagrado para que puedan ir al templo de la luz_— Mencionó Rauru mientras un pasadizo se abría al fondo del cuarto.

Link y Kai corrieron y pasaron por el pasadizo, caminaron por unos minutos por un pasillo oscuro hasta que pudieron ver luz al final del pasillo, Link y Kai apretaron el paso para llegar a la salida del túnel rocoso, y cuando llegaron a la orilla de la salida, se quedaron impresionados de la vista que tenían en ese momento del Reino Sagrado, era un espacio infinito, parecía que no había cielo, suelo y horizonte, todo era despejado y con una luz uniforme que provenía de la parte de arriba.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos caminar? — Se preguntó a si mismo Link en voz alta mientras miraba asomándose para ver hacia abajo, parecía que era un precipicio.

—_Solo tengan fe, no pueden conocer lo desconocido si se aferran a lo conocido_— Dijo Rauru mediante la comunicación telepática, a lo de aferrarse a lo desconocido se refería a la orilla del túnel al cual Link y Kai se sujetaba firmemente ya que creían que se caerían en ese vacío infinito que había bajo ellos.

— ¡¿Tenemos que dejarnos caer?! — Preguntó Kai a Rauru pero sin recibir respuesta.

—Ok pensemos, no _podremos conocer lo desconocido si nos aferramos a lo conocido, _no tenemos que dejarnos caer en el vacío, solo debemos intentar conocer lo desconocido— Mencionó Link razonado lo que Rauru les había dicho.

—Tiene sentido, pero ¿cómo lo haremos? — Preguntó Kai mientras miraba de nuevo al vacío infinito.

—Para empezar debemos desaférranos a lo conocido— Dijo Link mientras él y Kai empezaban a soltarse de las orillas rocosas del túnel, razonaron que eso era lo _conocido _a lo que se aferraban.

—Y ¿Ahora? — Preguntó Kai curioso

—Supongo que…— Link dio un primer paso hacia el vacío, y para su sorpresa, había una superficie invisible en donde se veía el vacío infinito.

—A eso se refería Rauru— murmuró Kai mientras empezaba a caminar por la superficie del vacío lentamente.

—Debemos seguir caminado, no me gusta estar aquí— Dijo Link mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver el precipicio ya que la superficie por donde caminaban era transparente.

Kai no respondió solo asintió y siguió a Link en una caminata lenta pero firme por la superficie transparente.

Después de caminar por unas horas, ya Link y Kai empezaban a molestarse ya que parecía que no iban a ningún lado.

—Debemos verificar que no estamos caminando en círculo— Dijo Link mientras clavaba una flecha en el suelo para saber si estaban caminado en círculo.

Siguieron caminado por uno 10 minutos hasta que…

— ¡Estamos caminado en círculos! — Gritó molesto Kai al encontrarse con la flecha que habían clavado hace unos minutos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios tenemos que hacer para encontrar el Templo de la Luz?!—Preguntó molesto Kai.

—_Si un destino quieren conseguir, observar en vez de mirar es lo que deberían elegir_— Dijo la voz de Rauru como respuesta a lo interrogante de Kai.

Link y Kai se pusieron a pensar, observar en vez de mirar, mirar solo es enfocar la mirada en un punto, pero observar es mirar con atención y detenimiento.

— ¿Debemos observar para poder conseguir el Templo? — Preguntó Kai en voz baja.

—_Estas en lo correcto joven héroe_— Respondió Rauru ante la pregunta de Kai.

—Ok, ¿pero que debemos observar? — Preguntó Link.

—_Eso lo deberán descubrir ustedes mismo_— Dijo la voz de Rauru.

Link y Kai seguían pensando, debían saber que tenían observar, Link pensaba mirando hacia arriba, mientras que Kai tenía la vista hacia abajo, miraba fijamente hacia abajo viendo la superficie transparente, hasta que empezó a ver un brillo dorado bajo ellos, que poco a poco fue tomando forman de un edificio antiguo bajo ellos.

— ¡Papá el templo esta debajo de nosotros! — Gritó emocionado Kai mientras que sacaba la Ward sword y la clavaba en la superficie que estaban parados, finalmente la superficie cedió y se quebró.

— ¡Espera Kai! ¡Ahhhhhh! — Gritó Link mientras bajaban a toda velocidad en una caída de unos quince metros, Link y Kai no perdieron tiempo y sacaron sus escudos y los pusieron en posición para que el escudo recibiera el impacto al caer y así amortiguar la caída, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para contrarrestar el golpe y Link y Kai quedaron en el suelo quejándose por el golpe de la caída.

—Te odio— Declaró con una voz cansada Link dirigiéndose a Kai mientras se tomaba el brazo como queriendo quitarse el dolor.

—Pero por lo menos ya llegamos al templo de la luz— Dijo con una voz animosa Kai mientras se empezaba a levantar del suelo y veía el gran el templo que tenían al frente, era de Oro solido con joyas incrustadas haciendo detalles en la estructura lujosa y antigua, su diseño era parecido al del templo del tiempo, con la gran diferencia que este templo era mucho más grande y era de oro.

—Vaya, parece que las diosas les gusta lo lujoso— Mencionó Link mientras se levantaban y se sacudía y tomaba su escudo del suelo, Kai hizo lo mismo, y casi instintivamente, ambos sacaron sus espadas legendarias y se pusieron en guardia para entrar al templo.

—_No se preocupen, no necesitaran pelear en este templo, solo pelearan al final contra al guardián del templo, Akaru, el cual está bajo el poder de Kurai_— Mencionó con una voz firme Rauru.

— ¿Y si no hay que pelear que debemos a hacer dentro del templo? — Preguntó Link.

—_Aprender a pensar como un sabio, no solo como un guerrero_— Dijo la voz de Rauru, Link y Kai guardaron sus espadas y escudos, ya que según Rauru no pelearían al principio del templo.

Link y Kai ingresaron en el templo de la luz, pero justo al entrar las puertas de la entrada se cerraron de golpe atrás de ellos, y pudieron ver que en el templo estaba totalmente oscuro, tanto que no podían ver sus manos en la oscuridad.

—Demonios, es el templo de la luz y está oscuro— Se quejó Kai mientras extendía sus manos para no chocar con nada en su camino.

—Oye Kai mira esto— Dijo Link, Kai se guio por la voz de Link y llego hasta su lado.

Y ambos vieron en uno de los muros del templo una inscripción de oro la pared que brillaba y en él estaba escrito:

"_La sabiduría será la luz que iluminara su camino_"

—Entonces, ¿Mientras más conocimientos tengamos, más luz habrá en el templo?— Se preguntó Kai en voz alta.

—Eso parece— Respondió Link.

Y justo cuando Link dijo eso el templo se ilumino un poco, esa iluminación no provenía de un lugar en específico, parecía que las paredes del Templo lo emanaba.

Link y Kai seguían caminando por el templo, después de caminar por unos treinta minutos por el templo en relativa oscuridad encontraron algo

—Papá aquí hay otra inscripción— Mencionó Kai mientras se acercaban a la inscripción que tenía un brillo verde y decía:

_"__¿Tienes la fuerza y vitalidad que tiene el follaje del más grande bosque?_"

—Y supongo que debemos responder la pregunta para que haya más luz ¿no?—Preguntó Kai

—_No solo deben responderla, deben analizar su propia respuesta_— Dijo la voz de Rauru en modo de consejo para nuestros héroes.

—Ok, tener fuerza y vitalidad…—Susurró Kai mientras ponía una mano en su mentón, Kai y Link se mantuvieron pensativos por varios minutos.

—En lo que refiere a fuerza, creo que habla de fuerza mental— Mencionó Link.

Link y Kai pensaban detenidamente, tener fuerza, había muchos factores.

—mmm… ser centrados y determinados es parte de ser Fuertes mentalmente, debemos mantenernos concentrados en nuestros objetivos para poder ayudar a otros— Mencionó Kai

—Pero también dice que debemos tener vitalidad… tener… una actitud positiva y alegre, como Saria, tener una tranquilidad interior, y seguir creciendo como personas, al igual que los arboles de un gran bosque—Dijo con seguridad Link, y justo al decir esas palabras el interior del templo se ilumino un poco más.

_—__Mis felicitaciones, sigan así_— Encomio Rauru a Link y a Kai debido a que empezaban a razonar como sabios.

Link y Kai siguieron caminando por el templo, que estaba levemente iluminado, luego se encontraron con la siguiente inscripción con un brillo rojo vivo que decía:

"¿_Tienes la pasión y la energía que tiene el calcinante fuego?"_

—Otro acertijo… ¿Pasión?— Preguntó curioso Kai, otra vez, se mantuvieron en silencio y pensativo para conseguir una respuesta analítica a la interrogante.

—Tener pasión en todo lo que hacemos, desde el día que nacemos hasta el día que perdamos nuestra vida, solo así lograremos cumplir nuestro destino y nuestros anhelos, así como el fuego, desde que es encendido hasta que se extingue tiene esa pasión consumidora y enérgica que tanto lo caracteriza— Dijo Link con un tono relajado.

—Y tener energía, como Darunia, ser enérgicos y animosos con nuestras responsabilidades y nuestros sentimientos y estar dispuesto a sacrificar la vida por los demás si es necesario— Dijo Kai con un tono de determinación.

Y en ese momento la luz se hizo más intensa en el templo, dejando ver con mayor claridad, nuestros héroes siguieron su recorrido por el templo, y luego de unos cuarenta minutos de caminata se encontraron otra inscripción con un brillo azul celeste que decía:

"¿_Tienes la tranquilidad y paciencia que tiene la cristalina agua?_"

Link y Kai se quedaron otra vez pensativos y analíticos, el agua puede enseñar muchas cosas, entre ellos ser tranquilos, relajados y pacientes, pero debían analizar bien la respuesta para tener más luz en el templo.

—Bueno, Ruto no es el mayor ejemplo de tranquilidad normalmente, pero cuando se necesita es relajada y determinada, eso deberíamos imitar nosotros, no todo en la vida es ser poderosos y enérgicos, también hay que ser relajados para ver con claridad las cosas y poder vivir con sabiduría— Mencionó Link.

—Y ser pacientes también es importante, tanto como guerreros o como sabios, nos ayudara a ver las cosas claramente, ser como el agua, el agua no pelea contra un muro, fluye alrededor de él, así debemos hacer nosotros, no solo batallar contra nuestros enemigos sino analizarlo con paciencia antes de actuar— Concluyó Kai

Y en ese momento la luz de templo se hizo más intensa, Link y Kai estaban animados debido al progreso que llevaban, si seguían así pronto acabarían y liberarían a Rauru y el recitaría su parte de la oración para devolverle el poder a la Master sword y a la Ward sword. Link y Kai siguieron caminado por unos minutos hasta que se consiguieron una inscripción que tenía un brillo tono purpura oscuro que decía:

"_¿Tienes la pericia y la osadía que tiene las sombras que consumen hasta el tiempo?_"

Link y Kai se daban cuenta que cada pregunta se iba haciendo más y más complicadas de analizar, pero no se rendirían.

—Pericia… es tener conocimientos y ser analíticos, como Impa, aprender a ser observadores y compresivos en los nuevos conocimientos y con los que ya tengamos, esa es una manera de ser sabios— Dijo seriamente Kai

—Y osadía, tener la disposición de hacer lo necesario por cumplir nuestro destino, tener la valentía que a muchos les faltan y ser adaptables a las circunstancias y a los problemas para poder seguir adelante, como las sombras—Mencionó Link y al decir eso la luz se hizo aún más intensa en el templo, ya casi podían ver claramente, solo les faltaba un poco de luz lo cual era una buena señal.

Siguieron caminado ya contentos porque ya terminarían pronto con el templo, hasta que se consiguieron una inscripción que tenía un brillo color ámbar que decía:

"_¿Tienes el coraje y la voluntad del espíritu de tu alma?_"

Ya estaban culminando con los acertijos, solo faltaba un poco, así que Link y Kai empezaron a meditar en la pregunta.

—Tener coraje es tener fuerza de voluntad, igual que nuestro espíritu, no se rinde hasta que nuestro corazón deja de latir, estar dispuestos a actuar aunque haya impedimentos y obstáculos en nuestro camino— Mencionó Kai

—Ser como Nabooru, Tener una voluntad inquebrantable, para poder razonar sin impedimentos y barreras entre nuestro raciocinio— Concluyó Link y en ese momento el Templo se alumbro un más, dejando ver claramente una inscripción dorada en una de las paredes del templo, con un brillo dorado que decía:

"¿_Tienes el poder, la sabiduría y el valor que tiene la luz que ilumina nuestros mundos?_"

Este era sin duda el último acertijo que debían resolver para superar el templo.

—Tenemos poder… tener el deseo de ayudar a los demás y hacer justicia, el poder para cumplir nuestro destino, sea o no aun el héroe del tiempo— Dijo con determinación Kai

—La sabiduría abarca muchas cosas, entre ellas aplicar nuestros conocimientos para ayudar a los demás y poner en primer lugar el bienestar de los demás, ser centrados y determinados para analizar adecuadamente—Mencionó Link

—Y para ser valientes, hay que ser sacrificados y desinteresados a quien ayudemos y estar dispuesto a sacrificar la vida con tal de hacer justicia— Concluyó Link y Kai en unísono y la luz del templo llego a su máximo resplandor, dejando a la vista un pasillo, Link y Kai caminaron rápido por el pasillo hasta que al llegar al fondo se encontraron con un cuarto enorme, con las paredes echas de oro sólido, y con diseños inscriptos en las paredes, en el centro habían un pedestal.

—Y ¿ahora?— Se preguntó dudoso Kai.

—_Demostrar su linaje como héroes es lo que deberán hacer—_ Recomendó Rauru ante la interrogante del joven héroe.

Link y Kai entendieron de inmediato que debían hacer, se acercaron al pedestal, Link y Kai sacaron sus armas legendarias, Link se acercó al pedestal y metió e inmediatamente saco la Master Sword del pedestal, y el cuarto se ilumino con un resplandor, entonces Kai se acercó al pedestal y metió y saco la Ward Sword y otro resplandor ilumino el cuarto, y en ese momento un objeto cayo con fuerza en el piso del cuarto, a unos cuatro metros de distancia de donde Link y Kai estaban parados con el pedestal, tanto fue el impacto que hubo un temblor dentro del templo, Link y Kai miraron con atención el objeto no identificado mientras ponían en guardia sus espadas y sacaban su escudos para defenderse, pudieron ver que el objeto era bastante grande, era un poco confuso saber que era, pero se veía que estaba echo también de oro.

Link y Kai se acercaron cautelosamente al objeto no identificado, cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro de distancia el objeto empezó a moverse, y Link y Kai se alejaron un poco del objeto mientras elevaban sus escudos para cubrirse, el objeto empezó desplegarse, entonces se fue armando automáticamente, hasta que quedo una armadura de oro de unos dos metros y medio de alto, estaba parado, en la armadura se podía ver que quien lo portaba era alguien musculoso, debido a que la armadura se podían ver los músculos moldeados, tenía un yelmo compuesto, y con una bisagra cerrada muy práctica que dejaba ver los agujeros para los ojos, la armadura al parecer estaba vacía, ya que no se movía, y tampoco tenía armas o un escudo siquiera.

Link y Kai se volvieron a acercar a la enorme armadura, dudosos de saber que era.

—Qué extraño…— Murmuró Kai mientras se acercaba más y más a la misteriosa armadura.

—Kai no te acerques demasiado— Advirtió con una voz firme Link

—No te preocupes, esta cosa esta vacía— Dijo Kai mientras le daba unos golpes con sus dedos a una de las piernas de la armadura, Pero en ese momento en los agujeros de los ojos de la armadura se vio un brillo rojo carmesí, y la enorme armadura reacciono y le propino un brutal golpe a Kai con uno de sus puños, Kai a duras pena pudo reaccionar a tiempo y puso su escudo para protegerse del golpe, sin embargo, Kai salió disparado unos 4 metros debido al impacto del golpe, y en el escudo hylian quedo una abolladura con la forma del enorme puño.

— ¡Kai! ¡¿Estás bien?!— Gritó-Preguntó Link preocupado mientras se acercaba corriendo donde estaba tirado Kai.

— ¡Esa cosa me la va a pagar!— Gritó molesto Kai mientras se levantaba adolorido del suelo.

—Cálmate Kai, primero debemos saber que es esta cosa— Dijo Link mientras detenía Kai quien quería ir corriendo hacia la armadura a vengarse, pero la armadura se paró de nuevo recto, en la palma de su mano derecha había un compartimiento de donde salió una espada larga de doble filo de acero, y con una empuñadura de diseño sencillo echo de oro, y en su mano izquierda empezó a salir un destello, que tomo la forma de un escudo a la medida de la armadura, el escudo también estaba echo de acero plateado y con la trifuerza grabada en el centro, Link y Kai miraron incrédulos a la enorme armadura.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!— Preguntó Kai

—_Él es el guardián del templo de la Luz y mi protector, Akaru, tengan cuidado, él está poseído por Kurai—_ Respondió Rauru ante la pregunta de Kai, Y en ese momento la enorme armadura de nombre Akaru empezó a correr hacia Kai con su espada en posición de ataque dispuesto a acabar con el joven héroe.

— ¡Cuidado Kai!— Gritó Link.

**_Fin del capitulo_**

**_¿Podrán Link y Kai derrotar a Akaru? ¿Podrán liberar a Rauru? Averígüenlo en el capítulo 5 xD._**

Discúlpenme que este capítulo este un poco cansón de leer y que sea corto, creo que es el segundo más corto, y para los que lo sospecharon, si, la dinámica del templo de la luz está inspirado en el castillo del conocimiento, del libro: "El caballero de la armadura oxidada", es un libro muy corto pero a mí en lo personal me gusta, aunque lo critican demasiado porque tiene un final un poco raro.

Dejen en los comentarios lo que quieran, preguntas, consejos, recomendación, amenazas de muerte xD, lo que sea, yo les responderé lo más rápido que pueda.

Y Recuerden… No te tomes la vida en serio, al fin y al cabo no saldrás vivo de ella xD

Adios


	5. Vs Akaru

**_Capítulo 5: Vs. Akaru_**

Akaru empezó a correr hacia Kai con la espada en posición para atacar y acabar con el joven héroe.

— ¡Cuidado Kai!— Gritó Link al ver que la enorme armadura poseída iba a atacar a su hijo.

Kai reacciono y bloqueo el ataque de Akaru con la Ward sword y aprovecho con su escudo darle un golpe al yelmo de Akaru, este retrocedió debido al golpe y Kai no perdió el tiempo y le dio otro golpe con su escudo a Akaru, el cual volvió a retroceder debido al impacto.

— ¡Estos guanteletes de plata son increíbles!— Exclamó Kai al ver que ahora tenía más fuerza física, ya que pudo golpear a una criatura de dos metros y medio y hacerlo retroceder.

—_No cantes victoria, mientras más daño reciba Akaru, se volverá más fuerte, rápido e inteligente—_Advirtió con voz seria Rauru

En ese momento Akaru se puso de pie firme de nuevo y volvió a correr hacia Kai con la espada en posición, Kai confiado volvió a esperarlo quieto.

Akaru ataco, y Kai volvió a bloquear el ataque con la Ward Sword, sin embargo, Akaru empezó a hacer fuerza para intentar derribar a Kai, Pero Kai seguía firme, sus espadas estaban en contacto mientras ambos espadachines ponían toda su fuerza con tal de derribar a su oponente, hasta que Kai cedió y cayó en el suelo, debido a que Akaru era mucho más fuerte, Akaru no perdió tiempo y en un intento de acabar con el dando una estocada hacia Kai, pero este giro en el suelo y esquivo el ataque, en ese momento aprovecho de ponerse de pie y le dio otro golpe con su escudo a la cabeza de Akaru, esta se dobló, pero de inmediato se enderezó, ahora Kai miraba sorprendido, Akaru aprovecho y le dio un golpe a Kai con su escudo de acero, Kai cayó al suelo aturdido por el golpe, Akaru se acercó y puso el filo de su espada cerca del cuello de Kai…

Pero una flecha de hielo impacto en el yelmo de Akaru, haciendo que este se alejara de Kai debido a que se le empezaba a congelar la cabeza y parte del cuello, Link no perdió tiempo y después de haberle disparado esa flecha de hielo a Akaru ,salto y con el martillo megatón le dio en el pecho a Akaru haciendo que este saliera disparado unos tres metros de distancia debido al impacto y cayera pesadamente al suelo.

— ¡Te dije que no te le acercaras demasiado!— Le gritó molesto Link a Kai mientras guardaba el martillo megatón en el bolsito.

—Ya relájate— Dijo Kai mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Como me voy a relajar, si no te hubiera ayudado ya tu cabeza estuviera rodando en el suelo— Le exclamó molesto Link.

Pero la conversación se vio interrumpida ya que Akaru se empezó a levantar, entonces cuando ya estuvo de pie se pudo ver que en el pecho le quedo una abolladura profunda, después Akaru se dio un golpe a sí mismo en el yelmo, y eso quebró todo el hielo que se había formado, luego la abolladura se enderezo.

—Ok… eso no me gusta…— Mencionó Link mientras que Akaru empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos con espada y escudo en mano.

— ¡Atácalo con flechas!— Exclamó Kai mientras que ambos héroes tensaban flechas y se la disparaban a Akaru, el cual las detuvo con su escudo y retomo su caminata lenta pero segura.

—Ahh— Exclamó Link cuando Akaru dio un acelerón de repente y le dio un golpe a Link con el escudo, Link quedo arrinconado en una de las paredes y Akaru lo tomo del cuello y acerco la espada al cuello de Link amenazándolo de decapitar a nuestro héroe.

—_¿Últimas palabras héroe del tiempo?— _Dijo la voz de Kurai que provenía del interior de Akaru.

—Si… Nunca descuides tu espalda imbécil— Dijo amenazante Link aunque le costaba respirar porque Akaru lo estaba casi ahorcando, y en ese momento una flecha de fuego impacto en el yelmo de Akaru e inmediatamente Kai, quien le había lanzado la flecha ataco con la espada decapitando a Akaru, dejando ver que el interior de la armadura estaba vacía, Link no perdió tiempo y le dio una patada a la armadura haciendo que este cayera y lo soltara.

—Uff… ya terminó— Dijo aliviado Kai.

Pero la Akaru empezó a moverse y levantarse, tomo su yelmo y se lo volvió a acomodar en su cuello.

—No puede ser…— Dijo Link mientras alzaba su escudo y espada.

—Odio a esta cosa— Mencionó Kai también poniéndose en guardia.

Akaru también se puso en guardia y empezó a correr hacia nuestros héroes, Primero ataco a Kai quien bloqueo el ataque con su espada y volvieron a forcejear, Link aprovecho y le dio con el martillo megatón en la cabeza a Akaru, el cual no se abollo, sino que giro su cabeza para mirar a Link quien estaba a su derecha y el escudo de Akaru se desvaneció, dejando ver que en la mano izquierda de Akaru también había un compartimiento, de donde salió una espada idéntica a la otra que tenía en su mano derecha.

—Mier…— Dijo Link antes de que Akaru lo atacara con la nueva espada, Link bloqueo con su espada, forcejeando con Akaru.

Y ahí estaban, Link y Kai forcejeando contra una enorme armadura poseída de dos metros y medio, Link y Kai gritaban ya que ponían toda su fuerza para resistir ante Akaru, pero el titán era mucho más fuerte ahora.

— ¡Resiste!— Gritó entre dientes Link mientras cerraba sus ojos

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que intento?!— Preguntó gritando Kai ante la inútil exclamación de Link.

Link y Kai seguían poniendo sus fuerzas hasta que…

—Tengo una idea…— Murmuró Link mientras seguía forcejeando.

— ¡Dila!— Gritó Kai.

—Hagámonos un lado, dejemos que Akaru siga de largo, tú lo derribas y yo lo termino con el martillo— Dijo Link

—Echo— Exclamó Kai mientras que ambos héroes se hacían a un lado y dejaban que Akaru siguiera de largo ya que no había resistencia, luego Kai golpeo la piernas de Akaru, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera inevitablemente al suelo boca abajo, Link no perdió tiempo y dando un salto le dio un martillazo en la espalda, haciendo que el oro se abollara gravemente, la armadura se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, Link y Kai suspiraron porque creían que ya todo había acabado, hasta que…

Akaru volvió a levantarse, y la abolladura se enderezo, dejando el oro sin un raspón, volvió a tomar sus espadas y las giros alrededor de sus manos y las puso en guardia.

— ¡Esta cosa es imparable!— Gritó Kai mientras atacaba a Akaru y este bloqueaba el ataque con sus espadas y le daba una patada en el pecho a Kai haciendo que este saliera disparado del golpe.

—_Akaru es técnicamente imparable solo cuando está en su estado puro, pero bajo el dominio de Kurai tiene una debilidad—_ Dijo tranquilamente Rauru.

— ¿¡Y porque diantres no nos los habías dicho!?— Gritó furioso Link mientras auxiliaba a Kai quien se tomaba el pecho por el dolor.

_—__Debido a que no me lo habían preguntado, sin embargo solo les daré una pista: Si las armas sagradas son rompe-maldiciones, úsala como es debido_— Dijo Rauru para concluir con su comunicación.

—A veces odio a Rauru— Dijo Link mientras empezaba a atacar a Akaru repetidas veces y este último bloqueaba los ataques con sus espadas.

—Ok pensemos— Dijo Kai mientras atacaba a Akaru repetidas veces al igual que Link, y Akaru bloqueaba el ataque de ambos con mucha facilidad.

—Dijo que nuestras espadas son rompe-maldiciones, pero ¿a qué se refería con usarla debidamente?— Preguntó Link antes de que Akaru le propinara una fuerte golpe en el rostro a Link, y este último cayera en el suelo y con la boca rota.

—Maldita basura— Dijo Link mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba la sangre que empezaba a fluir de su boca.

Y sin perder tiempo Link se lanzó contra Akaru con espada y escudo en mano, primero le dio un golpe seco con su escudo en el yelmo de Akaru, Luego le volvió a decapitar, luego saco el martillo megatón y le dio un golpe en el pecho a Akaru haciendo que este saliera disparado y chocara contra una de las paredes del cuarto, después de eso Link tenso su arco y disparo cuatro flechas los cuales se clavaron en las orillas de los hombros y muslos de Akaru, dejándolo inmovilizado y clavado en la pared, Link por ultimo corrió hacia Akaru y con el martillo megatón le dio cinco golpes seguidos en el cuerpo de Akaru, dejando a la armadura totalmente dañada.

—Recuérdame romperte la boca cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a un jefe— Dijo Kai sorprendido mientras reía.

Link no pudo resistirse y también empezó a reír por el comentario de Kai, hasta que algo interrumpió él agradable momento…

Akaru empezó a moverse, y con sus brazos abollados arranco las flechas de sus hombros y muslos, luego camino hacia donde había caído su yelmo, lo tomo y lo puso sobre su cuello, y las abolladuras se empezaron a enderezar, y Akaru volvió a tomar sus espadas.

Link y Kai miraban con la boca abierta a Akaru mientras se ponía en guardia.

— ¿En serio? ¡¿En serio?!— Exclamó Link mientras que él y Kai se ponían nuevamente en guardia.

Akaru empezó a correr hacia ellos y los atacó repetidas veces con sus espadas, y Link y Kai bloqueaban a duras penas los habilidosos ataques del titán de oro, mientras se mantenían pensativos en lo que dijo Rauru.

— ¡Ya entendí!— Gritó emocionado Link mientras que atacaba a Akaru y este lo bloqueaba.

—Kurai tiene una maldición sobre Akaru, debemos romperla, así Akaru podrá liberarse del control de Kurai— Dijo Link mientras que bloqueaba una de las estocadas de Akaru.

— ¡¿Y cómo lo hacemos?!— Preguntó Kai desesperado mientras esquivaba un ataque horizontal de Akaru.

—Debemos acabarlo con la Master y la Ward a la vez— Dijo Link mientras que con la ayuda de Kai pudieron esquivar y burlar a Akaru en uno de sus ataques y así tener suficiente espacio para dar algún ataque.

—Acabalo— Exclamó Link mientras que él y Kai saltaban y estaban por clavar sus espadas en el pecho de Akaru, pero este se movió ágilmente y esquivo al dúo atacante.

—Maldita hojalata barata— Dijo Kai mientras apretaba sus dientes de la rabia debido que Akaru los había esquivado con mucha facilidad.

—Debemos inmovilizarlo para poder acabar con la maldición de Kurai— Dijo Link mientras se levantaba y se ponía en guardia al igual que Kai y Akaru.

Link no perdió tiempo, y saco el fuego de Din, activo el hechizo por lo cual una gran llamarada envolvió a Akaru, el cual debido a la elevada temperatura empezó a derretirse muy levemente, Akaru intentaba moverse, pero el oro de sus botas se había derretido, haciéndole difícil caminar.

— ¡Ahora Kai!— Gritó Link, indicándole a Kai que atacaran de una buena vez.

Link y Kai corrieron hacia Akaru, saltaron y los dos al mismo tiempo le clavaron las espadas legendarias en el pecho a Akaru, el cual se quedó inmóvil, hasta que Link y Kai sacaron las espadas de su pecho, en ese momento, Akaru cayo de rodillas, soltó sus espadas y cayeron pesadamente en el suelo, y Akaru finalmente cedió y su cuerpo cayo en el suelo, luego este empezó como a convulsionar mientras que una energía oscura salía de la armadura, hasta que dicha energía salió totalmente y se desvaneció en el aire, en ese momento el cuerpo de Akaru dejo de moverse.

Después de eso, Akaru volvió a levantarse, pero el brillo carmesí de sus ojos ahora fue reemplazado por un brillo azul celeste, La armadura se volvió a reparar sola hasta que…

—Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de liberarme del dominio de Kurai— Dijo una voz que parecía provenir del interior de Akaru.

— ¿Akaru?— Preguntó sorprendido Link.

—Sí, soy el guardián de este templo y del sabio de la luz, lamento las molestias que les ocasioné cuando estaba poseído— Respondió Akaru mientras que tomaba sus espadas.

—No hay problema— Dijeron Link y Kai al unísono, después de eso Akaru avanzo hasta el pedestal del templo de la luz, y se quedó de pies ahí totalmente inmóvil.

_—__No se preocupen por Akaru, se quedara ahí parado en un sueño profundo hasta que haya una amenaza en el templo— _Dijo Rauru a nuestros héroes quienes miraban curiosos a Akaru quien estaba de pies inmóvil.

—_Vengan a la sala de los sabios, para yo recitar mi parte de la oración a las diosas y así fortalecer las armas legendarias— _Menciono Rauru mientras que un resplandor azul envolvía a Link y Kai y los transportaba a la sala de los sabios.

—Bienvenidos, muchas gracias por liberarme, ahora no perdamos más tiempo y saquen sus espadas legendarias para recitar mi parte de la oración— Dijo Rauru cuando Link y Kai llegaron a la sala de los sabios, el cual era una superficie circular en el cual estaban grabados los símbolos correspondiente de cada sabio, y Rauru de pie en el símbolo de la luz.

Link y Kai obedecieron y desenfundaron sus espadas, y en ese momento Rauru cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos juntas para orar…

—"Diosas, Din, Nayru y Farore, poderosas creadoras de todo lo que conocemos, las invoco, su humilde servidor, El sabio de la Luz Rauru, para que le devuelvan el poder a la arma sagrada, que le devuelvan su resplandor y poderío, su luz justiciera, su energía y poder que repele y destruye el mal, su pureza y su santidad para que pueda ser la arma del legendario héroe del tiempo una vez más, para que cumpla su destino de salvar lo que ustedes crearon, oh Diosas de Oro"— Rauru concluyo su parte de la oración, y en ese momento un resplandor dorado envolvió a la Master Sword y a la Ward sword, y ambas espadas adsorbieron dicho resplandor.

—Perfecto, las armas legendarias ya tiene de vuelta una pequeña parte de su poder, tendrá que ir ahora al templo del bosque a liberar a la sabia, para que le devuelvan otra porción de su poder, suerte mis estimados héroes, espero que su misión sea un éxito— Dijo Rauru, y en ese momento, otro resplandor azul envolvió a Link y a Kai, lo que los transporto de nuevo a la entrada del templo del tiempo.

—Oye, y ¿El templo del bosque está cerca de Lost Woods no?— Preguntó Kai mientras guardaba la Ward en su funda.

—Si, en el prado del bosque sagrado, pero necesitaremos caballos si queremos llegar rápido, yo iré por Epona, quédate aquí, después iremos al rancho Lon-Lon a hablar con Romani para buscar un caballo para ti— Dijo Link.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Exclamó Kai.

**_Fin del capitulo._**

**_¿Que sucederá en el capitulo 6? ¿Por que Kai no quiere encontrarse con Romani? ¿Podrán nuestros héroes liberar a Saria? Preguntas estúpidas… Preguntas estúpidas everywere xD_**

Con esto termina el capítulo 5, los espero el próximo domingo Para el capítulo 6, _Camino al Templo del Bosque._

Cuídense Chicos, y recuerden… si amas a alguien viólalo, si lo disfruta es tuyo, si te demanda nunca lo fue… Novos dando consejos inútiles desde tiempos inmemorables xD

Adiós y nos leemos después.

PD: No olviden dejar una Review y un Fav si les gusto la historia, y si no les gusto también dejen una Review o un Fav xD, preguntas, consejos, recomendaciones, correcciones, lo que quieran, déjenlos en los comentarios y yo les responderé.


	6. Camino al templo del Bosque Nota

_Hola gente, como están? aquí les dejo el capitulo 6, y disculpa si esta un poco rellenoso xD_  
**_Capítulo 6: Camino al templo del Bosque_**

Link se acercaba de nuevo al templo del tiempo sobre Epona, donde Kai lo estaba esperando de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Vienes?— Preguntó Link mientras le extendía una mano a Kai para subirse a Epona.

Kai acepto la ayuda y Link doy un jalón para que Kai pudiera subirse a Epona, luego de eso salieron cabalgando de la ciudadela, era de noche, así que no había gente en las calles, salieron por el puente y llegaron a los prados de Hyrule, era bastante tarde, así que llegarían al Rancho Lon-Lon en la mañana si mantenían un trote normal en Epona y dormían unas horas.

Después de dos Horas cabalgando Link detuvo a Epona.

—Kai, vamos a acampar aquí— Dijo Link mientras se bajaba de Epona seguido por Kai, colocaron una estaca en el terreno del gran prado de para amarrar las riendas de Epona.

Luego buscaron un terreno que estuviera despejado y así poder dormir en el suelo, se quitaron las túnicas y las mayas metálicas, se tendieron en suelo y se pusieron las sabanas que habían empacado, ahí durmieron tranquilamente hasta que empezó a amanecer, En ese momento Link y Kai tomaron de nuevo sus cosas y equiparon a Epona y así partir con destino al Rancho Lon-Lon y luego a Kokiri Wood, Cabalgaron por otras cuatro horas, y viendo la posición del sol ya debía ser la hora nona de la mañana. Luego de un rato pudieron ver en el horizonte a lo lejos el Rancho, así Link apretó el trote de Epona para llegar más rápido.

Llegaron hasta la entrada y en ese momento Link bajo el trote de Epona, Luego miro que Kai quien estaba un poco nervioso debido a que verían a Romani.

— ¿Por qué los nervios? solo vas a elegir un caballo— Dijo Link con un tono bromista, sabía perfectamente la razón de los nervios de Kai, pero quería jugar con él.

—No empieces ahora— Respondió Kai molesto

—Ya relájate, entiendo tus nervios, pero lo tienes más fácil de lo que yo lo tuve— Dijo Link con un tono sereno mientras miraba hacia adelante.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó Kai.

—A que, si me pusieran a elegir, preferiría que tu mamá fuera una mujer común y corriente, y no una reina, que no tuviéramos tantas responsabilidades, que pudiéramos vivir donde quisiéramos y como quisiéramos, pero no es así, tu madre es la descendiente de la familia real, y yo estuve dispuesto a renunciar a mi libertad de hacer lo que quiera, porque realmente la amo— Dijo Link con un tono alegre.

Kai se quedó pensativo, nunca había pensado en eso, su padre antes de ser el héroe del tiempo podía hacer lo que quisiera, viajar, conocer, explorar, pero estuvo dispuesto a renunciar a todo eso, a todo eso que Kai tanto añoraba, solo para estar junto a Zelda.

—De verdad, ni la corona más lujosa puede reemplazar la sensación de ser libre de hacer lo que uno quiera, pero ser rey también tiene sus ventajas—Dijo Link con el mismo tono alegre.

Luego de esa corta conversación Link y Kai entraron a Rancho Lon-Lon, Era una granja bastante grande, con un gallinero, una gran casa, una caballeriza y un gran terreno donde Los caballos pastaban y corrían.

Link y Kai se acercaron más a la casa grande hasta que vieron a lo lejos a la chica que buscaban, esta chica salió corriendo hacia donde Link y Kai quienes estaban sobre Epona.

—Bienvenido a mi Rancho su majestad y… Príncipe Kai— Dijo Romani con un tono alegre, pero al ver a Kai se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, Romani era ahora la dueña del Rancho, ella era la hija de Malón y uno de los guardias del castillo.

—No Romani, no me llames majestad ni nada, solo dime Link—Dijo Link mientras que él y Kai se bajaban de Epona y Link se acercaba a Romani, ella era una chica de unos 14 años, pelirroja, de baja estatura, de piel blanca y con un vestido blanco con detalles café, y tenía en su cuello el collar que su madre y su abuelo siempre tenían puesto.

—Hola Romani— Dijo nerviosamente Kai.

—Hola…— Respondió también nerviosamente Romani.

—Bueno, pasen adelante no se queden aquí, ¿No han desayunado?— Preguntó Romani para romper el silencio incómodo.

—No…— Respondieron Link y Kai al unísono y hambrientos.

—Pues pasen, acabo de sacar unos panes del horno— Dijo Romani mientras abría la puerta de la casa grande dejando salir el apetitoso olor a pan recién horneado, tanto así que Link y Kai ya caminaban por instinto guiados por el olor del pan.

Luego Romani los guio una mesa para que pudieran comer, y en ese momento se fue a la cocina a preparar algo para acompañar los panes.

Volvió a al rato con una bandeja con huevos revueltos, tocino, guisado de paloma, leche tibia, mantequilla y panes calientes y los puso delante de Link y Kai, quienes babeaban al ver el festín de comida que tenían al frente.

Luego de eso comenzaron a comer, mientras que Romani los miraba sorprendida como comían, luego de terminar Romani se les acerco.

—Y ¿a qué se debe su visita?— Dijo Romani con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, venimos a comprar un caballo para mí— Dijo Kai mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

—Mmm… entiendo, ¿quieres un caballo como Epona? Tengo unas yeguas familia de ella, ya cumplieron los 6 años— Respondió Romani.

—Perfecto— Dijeron Link y Kai al unísono mientras se ponían de pie y seguían a Romani quien los guiaba a las caballerizas.

Salieron de la casa y fueron directo a las caballerizas, donde estaban las yeguas.

Link y Kai se acercaron hasta donde estaban todas las yeguas.

—Ok Kai, elige— Dijo Romani mientras le señalaba un lado donde estaban todos los caballos y yeguas de raza belga, todos familia de Epona.

Kai caminaba por el establo mientras miraba a las yeguas y caballos, hasta que paso al frente de una que le lamió la cara a Kai.

—Jajaja Parece que le agradas a ella— Dijo Romani mientras reia.

Kai tomo de las riendas a esta yegua y observo que estaba bien desarrollada, era alta, de muslos gruesos y musculosos, espalda recta, y fuerte y rigorosa, así que la eligió como su corcel.

—Me quedo con esta— Dijo Kai alegre mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de la yegua.

—Qué bueno, ella es hermana de Epona, bueno, tráela al campo para que la montes y ella te conozca— Dijo Romani mientras abría un portón que conectaba con el terreno libre de la granja, Kai saco a la yegua y ya afuera se montó sobre ella, esta yegua era muy parecida a Epona, pelaje café rojizo y las patas con un pelaje blanquecino, claro que esta yegua era mucho más pequeña que la veterana Epona.

Luego de eso Kai empezó a cabalgar en su nueva yegua por el terreno, haciéndola brincar las vallas y hacerla correr hasta más no poder.

— ¡Oye Kai, tienes que ponerle nombre!— Gritó Link ya que Kai estaba lejos.

— ¡Ya se lo puse, se llamara Blaze!— Respondió Gritando Kai.

Link solo siguió observando a su hijo cabalgando, hasta que giro su mirada y vio a Romani quien miraba a Kai con un gesto un poco triste.

—Tranquila, si tienes posibilidades con Kai, yo diría que muchas— Dijo Link mientras sonreía con picardía, Romani solo lo miro con los ojos abiertos y con la cara casi morada del sonrojo.

Pero en eso Kai volvió sobre Blaze y se bajó de la yegua cerca de Link y Romani.

—Gracias Romani, ¿Cuánto te debemos?— Preguntó Kai algo agitado.

—No, para nada les cobrare, ustedes son clientes de primera— Dijo Romani mientras guiñaba un ojo y sonreía.

—Entonces, te debemos el favor— Dijo Link mientras llamaba a Epona y se subía sobre ella.

—Gracias por todo Romani, hasta luego, si necesitas algo el castillo está a tu orden— Dijo Link mientras empezaba a avanzar, Pero Kai se acercó a Romani.

—Oye… ya debes saber lo que paso en el castillo ¿no?— Preguntó nerviosamente Kai a Romani.

—Si… van a viajar para detener al aliado de Ganondorf— Respondió Romani algo sonrojada.

—Bueno… me gustaría que cuando vuelva del viaje podamos… mmm… salir un día, si tú quieres— Dijo Kai mientras se rascaba la nuca de los nervios.

—Mmm… Claro…. Digo… Sí, claro que quiero salir contigo— Respondió emocionada.

—Genial, bueno, adiós— Dijo Kai con una sonrisa y mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a montar en Blaze y partir.

—Espera…—Exclamo Romani.

—Si di…— Intento decir Kai pero Romani lo interrumpió ya que lo beso en los labios, Romani tomo del cuello a Kai para acercarlo mas, ya que ella era mas baja de estatura, mientras que Kai la tomo por la cintura.

—Cuídate, te esperare…— Dijo Romani después de terminar el beso, con una tímida sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

Kai solo sonrió y se montó en Blaze para alcanzar a Link quien ya estaba algo lejos, en eso Romani lo seguía observando mientras se perdían en el horizonte sobre sus caballos, hasta que noto que en su cinturón había amarrada una bolsa con una nota que decía:

_—__Gracias por todo, espero que esto compense las molestias. Att: Kai—_ En eso Romani abrió la bolsa, y dentro había 5000 rupias.

Link y Kai siguieron su camino, si seguían a ese paso llegarían a Kokiri Woods por la tarde, Link observo de reojo a Kai desde su yegua, y vio que estaba muy sonriente, Link sabía muy bien la razón, los había visto a lo lejos conversando con Romani.

Después de cabalgar por unas horas llegaron a Kokiri Wood, donde recibieron una cálida bienvenida por los Kokiri, aunque ellos no sabían que Saria estaba encerrada en el templo del Bosque, ellos pensaban que ella seguía en el castillo, así que Link y Kai tuvieron que ingeniarse una historia para no preocuparlos, era como las cuatro de la tarde, así que Link y Kai subieron a un árbol y comieron algunos frutos ya que el desayuno ya lo habían digerido hace rato, y siguieron su camino hacia Lost Woods a pie, ya que Epona y Blaze se quedaron con los kokiris ya que los caballo no podían pasar por Lost Woods.

Link y Kai entraron al bosque de los perdidos, y después de pasar todo el laberinto del Lost Woods por fin llegaron al prado del bosque sagrado, en la cual, misteriosamente no había guardianes.

—Mmm… que raro…— Menciono Link mientras pasaban el laberinto del prado, era raro que no hubiera ningún guardián, pero decidió seguir su camino, hasta que llegaron al sello que está justo en la entrada del Templo del bosque.

Sacaron sus ganchos y se engancharon al tronco viejo para entrar en el templo, la entrada estaba a unos ocho metros de altura, pero cuando se elevaron con los ganchos hasta la entrada, una misteriosa criatura ataco a Link, haciéndolo caer junto al misterioso atacante hacia una caída de ocho metros…

— ¡Ahhhhh!— Gritó Link mientras caía.

— ¡Papa!— Gritó Kai mientras lo veía caer junto a la criatura.

**_Fin del Capitulo_**

**_¿Qué es esta criatura? ¿Podrán derrotarlo? ¿Liberaran a Saria? Bujajajaja yo siempre con preguntas que dejan con la duda xD *Lanzan una piedra y golpea en la cabeza a Novos_**

**_Nota: Tal vez abandone el Fic por varias cosas:_**

**_1.-Falta de imaginación_**

**_2.-Problemas de estudio_**

**_Y con eso se despide Novos_**


End file.
